


Brownies

by tinytardismilkshake



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Tumbler user drearncatcher37 for sending me this prompt. The prompt was Ten/Rose and "Have I entered an alternate dimension, or did you just crack a smile?"</p></blockquote>





	Brownies

The Doctor had been in one of his moods for hours. Sometimes he got in this funk somewhere between brooding and sulking. Usually it was because one of his adventures had reminded him just how alone he was in the universe. Rose never quite knew what to do to cheer him up, but she did her best to be there for him.

"I'm the last of the Time Lords. You wouldn't understand. No one understands."

"Well, does the Last of the Time Lords want a brownie?" Rose said, gesturing towards a nearby sweet shop.

She saw the slightest hint of a smile cross his face.

"Have I entered an alternate dimension, or did you just crack a smile?" Rose said, grinning herself.

"No." The Doctor replied quickly, trying to resume brooding. He cast a glance at the sweet shop.

"Come on, even a Time Lord can enjoy dessert."

"Rose Tyler," said the Doctor, now smiling broadly, "don't ever leave me."

The brownies were delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tumbler user drearncatcher37 for sending me this prompt. The prompt was Ten/Rose and "Have I entered an alternate dimension, or did you just crack a smile?"


End file.
